


Mess

by babydoppio



Category: Sekko boys
Genre: LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoppio/pseuds/babydoppio





	Mess

Tears were streaming down mars's face as rose petals and drops of water swirled around him dramatically. He turned to you solemnly and said

"I love you. But I'm a fucking marble bust."


End file.
